Hanakotoba
by Psycho.Ai
Summary: Mimpi bukanlah sekedar bunga tidur. Tidak jarang banyak orang yang mengalami kejadian nyata dari mimpinya. SasuNaru ItaKyuu RnR, please
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hanakotoba**

 **Disclaimer © masashi kishimoto**

 **Genre : romance, family, friendship, del el el**

 **Warn : typo(s), BL**

†††

 **Kantin sekolah**

" ha-ah.. " hela seorang pemuda manis nan imut, berambut pirang, bermata biru safir, dan mempunyai tanda lahir berupa 3 goresan menghiasi pipinya sambil mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya.

" hei, kau kenapa naruto? Dari tadi kulihat kau hanya menghela nafas melulu, jusmu pun hanya kau aduk2" Tanya seorang pemuda manis berambut dan bermata coklat serta mempunyai tato segitiga terbalik dipipinya.

" aku hanya sedang bingung kiba.. "

" bingung kenapa naruto? " Tanya seorang pemuda tak kalah manis dari naruto dan kiba, barambut merah bata, bermata hijau jade, dan mempunyai tato bertuliskan 'ai' didahinya

"tadi malam aku bermimpi aneh gaara"

"memangnya apa mimpimu?" Tanya kiba,

"aku bermimpi berada ditengah hutan yang dipenuhi dengan halimun, lalu aku menyusuri hutan itu dan menemukan bongkahan es."

Kiba dan gaara berpandangan sebentar lalu melihat naruto.

"lalu apa yang aneh?" Tanya gaara datar,

kiba mengangguk "hu-um, apa yang aneh?"

"di dalam bongkahan es itu terdapat seorang pemuda, walau kurang jelas tapi aku yakin ia seorang pemuda" cerita naruto menggebu.

"mimpi hanya bunga tidur naruto, lagi pula untuk apa kau terus memikirkannya?" kata kiba,

"tapi aku merasa sangat familiar dengan pemuda yang ada didalam es itu kiba.." sahut naruto,

"sudahlah kalian berdua, ngomong-ngomong aku dengar akan ada murid baru yang akan masuk ke kelas kita" perkataan gaara membuat naruto segera menghentikan debat mereka.

"murid baru? Siapa? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Tanya naruto dan kiba bersamaan.

"katanya murid baru itu berasal dari oto, dan ia…."

TENG! TENG! TENG!.

Perkataan gaara terpotong karena suara bel. Mereka bertiga pun bergegas memasuki kelas setelah membayar minuman mereka.

 **Di dalam kelas**

Tidak seperti biasanya, kelas xi ips yang terkenal sebagai kelas yang paling rebut kini menjadi kelas yang paling tenang. Ada apakah gerangan? Mari kita lihat, cekidot. Ternyata, wali kelas dari xi ips telah berada di dalam, hmm.. tumben sekali yah…

"anu, kakashi-sensei, boleh saya bertanya."

"ya silahkan kiba, kamu mau bertanya apa?"

"sensei tidak sedang mabuk kan?"

"memangnya ada apa kiba?" Tanya kakashi heran akan kata muridnya itu.

"tumben sekali sensei masuk sepagi ini, biasanya masuk 20 menit sebelum pelajaran berakhir dan memberi kami alas an yang sangat tidak logis." Jawab kiba watados.

Seluruh siswa pun menganguk mengiyakan minus shikamaru yang sedang menjelajah alam mimpi. Kakashi pun hanya bisa ber-sweetdrop ria.

"tidak apa-apa, kebetulan saja sedang tidak ada nenek-nenek yang membutuhkan bantuan saya." Gantian seluruh siswa yang ber-sweetdrop ria.. -_-

"dan yang paling penting, anak-anak, akan ada murid baru dari oto yang akan masuk dalam kelas ini. Kamu yag diluar silahkan masuk."

Seluruh siswa kini ribut membicarakan siapakah murid baru itu, minus shikamaru yang semakin tenggelam ke alam mimpi -_-", kiba dan chouji yang berebut keripik, gaara yang sibuk memfokuskan diri pada buku dan naruto yang sedang melamun sambil menghadap jendela. Suara teriakan dan jeritan tertahan terdengar dari para siswi dan suara ribut dari para siswa minus shikakibachougaanaru.

"silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"terima kasih sensei. Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" sasuke pun mengedarkan pandannya ke seluruh kelas dan berhenti untuk menatap sosok manis yang sedang melamun di pinggir jendela itu.

Beda sasuke beda pula naruto yang saat ini sedang sibuk memikirkan maksud dari mimpinya itu. Seringai bertengger di bibir sasuke saat mengetahui siapa sosok yang sedang melamun itu. _Kutemukan kau._

"baiklah uchi…"

"sasuke." Sela sasuke tak ingin dipanggil terlalu formal oleh senseinya itu.

"baiklah sasuke, silahkan duduk. Kamu akan duduk di…. "

"aku ingin duduk disana." Tunjuk sasuke ke arah naruto.

"baiklah, silahkan. Namikaze-san.."

"Namikaze-san…"

"NARUTO!" teriak kakashi jengkel karena tidak ditanggapi oleh naruto.

Terlonjak, naruto segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan membentur pinggir jendela begitu mendengar teriakan kakashi yang membahana hingga membuat shikamaru yang sedang tertidur lelap sampai terbangun dengan mata terbuka lebar, chouji dan kiba yang sedang rebutan keripik sampai terjungkal dari kursinya, gaara yang tiba-tiba merobek bukunya dan… (readers : KEBANYAKAN DAH LO! LANJUT AJA, GK USAH LEBAY! Author : #ngacir)

"haik sensei, nomor berapa?" hening…

Kebingungan, naruto mengedar pandangannya keteman-teman sekelasnya yang mati-matian menahan tawa hanya agar tidak ingin membuat salah satu primadona sekolah itu tersinggung.

"eh, kalian kenapa? Gaara, ada apa ini? Kiba? Teman-teman? Sen….."perkataan naruto terhenti setelah melihat orang asing didepan kelas.

"sensei, dia siapa?" dengan begonya naruto bertanya polos layaknya anak SD.

Tawa membahana langsung terdengar dari seluruh murid minus shikamaru yang hanya menatap malas, menguap, dan tidur -_- dan gaara yang sibuk meratapi nasib bukunya. Karena bingung sekaligus malu, naruto memilih menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengutuk dirinya.

"sudah, sudah, berhenti! Naruto, mulai hari ini sasuke akan duduk disampingmu."

"eh, denganku? Disini? Disampingku?" Tanya naruto dengan begonya. Seluruh siswa minus shikagaa ber-sweetdrop ria.

"hn, kau dengar yang dikatakan oleh senseikan? Atau jangan-jangan kau masih melamun."

Ctak, perempatan terbentuk didahi naruto.

"apa! Dasar tidak sopan. Huh…."

" hn, dobe."

"apa! Dasar teme!" cemberut, naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat tangannya tanpa tau bahwa teman2nya, terutama para fujoshi minus shikagaa dengan diam2 mengambil potret dirinya yang dianggap sangat manis itu.

"sudahlah kalian berdua, silahkan duduk sasuke. Mari buka bukunya, kita akan memulai pelajaran." Kata kakashi yang disambut dengan erangan protes dari seluruh murid minus shikagaa. (shikagaa mulu, lanjut sekalian buat cerita shikagaa -,-)

…

"Akhirnya… ayo gaara, kiba, kita kekantin. Perutku sudah lapar." Ajak naruto kepada 2 sahabatnya sambil memegangi perutnya.

"baiklah, ayo kekantin naru…" sahut kiba. Gaara pun mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan naruto.

Mereka bertiga pun menuju kekantin sambil bercanda tawa, sebenarnya hanya kibanaru yang berceloteh ria, namun jika diperhatikan dengan baik kalian akan melihat gaara yang sesekali tersenyum tipis saat mendengar mereka tertawa. Sedangkan didalam kelas terdapat tiga pemuda yang saling berdiskusi dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Siapa sajakah mereka? Tebak dewe #plaked

"sudah kau dapatkan datanya?" Tanya pemuda berambut chicken butt

"sudah, ini. file berwarna orange milikmu dan kau pemalas berwarna coklat, sedangkan aku berwarna merah." Jawab pemuda berambut panjang sambil memberikan masing2 sebuah file. File itu berisi tentang daftar incaran mereka sekaligus foto2nya.

"hmm, lengkap sekali. Sampai malas aku membacanya" kata pemuda berambut nanas yang mendapat glare terbaik dari pemuda berambut panjang.

"jangan pernah meremehkanku, kalau tidak mau ya sudah kembalikan padaku" ancam pemuda berambut panjang

"tidak bisa, dia incaranku." Kata pemuda berambut nanas yang segera melindungi file miliknya dibalik punggung.

"huh, bagaimana… ada yang kurang tidak?" Tanya pemuda berambut panjang kepada pemuda berambut chicken butt yang dari tadi hanya diam dan focus pada filenya.

"hn, tidak. Semuanya lengkap, keja bagus." Jawab pemuda berambut chicken butt itu.

"bagus, sekarang kita jalani rencana B." titah sang pemuda berambut chicken butt itu yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala dari kedua temannya itu. _Akan kudapatkan kau._ Begitulah pemikiran dari ketiga pemuda tersebut.

 **Gomenne kalo gaje bin abal, saya mengetik ini posisi lagi marahan dengan kakak dan ditengah tugas-tugas yang menumpuk yang harus besok dikumpulkan, jadi saya harap ini cukup memuaskan, sekaligus saya juga dapat merefresingkan diri dari amarah yang membelenggu… Segini dulu yah, silahkan ditunggu kelanjutannya… ^.^v arigatou gozaimasu minna… \^o^/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hanakotoba**

 **Disclaimer © masashi kishimoto**

 **Genre : romance, family, friendship, del el el**

 **Warn : BL, boyxboy, gaje, typo(s)**

 **†††**

 _Merah, merah, merah, merah, dan merah. Tidak ada warna lain, hanya merah. Didepanku terbentang permadani mawar merah, semerah darah. Halimun-halimun tipis menari nari mengelilingi tubuhku, dengan insting aku berjalan menembus padang mawar. Anehnya, duri mawar tidak menyakitiku seolah dengan sengaja mereka menuntunku menuju ketengah-tengah permadani merah itu. Kubalikkan tubuhku begitu kurasakan hawa dingin dibelakangku, lagi. Kulihat bongkahan es ini, dengan seseorang didalamnya. Pelan, kutempelkan telapak tangan mungilku dideopan bongkahan es. Memejamkan mata, kemudian kuserahkan tenagaku menikmati tetesan dingin salju yang mencair._

 _Sejam, dua jam, jam berapa ini? Dengan pelan, kelopak mata beririskan sapphire itu terbuka._

 _Ah, akhirnya esnya mencair. Jemari mungilku perlahan namun pasti hampir mencapai pemuda itu. Sedikit lagi, dan…_

Kelopak tan itu mengerjab kecil, pemuda manis tersebut bangun perlahan lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya dikepala tempat tidur. Kepala pirangnya mendongak, menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong.

"mimpi itu lagi." Datar, tak ada emosi didalamnya, dengan frustasi diusapnya wajah manis itu dengan kasar. Bangkit perlahan, ia segera memasuki kamar mandi untuk memulai ritual paginya.

.

"to.."

"ruto.."

"Naruto…"

"NARUTO!"

"uwaakkhh…" brugh

"adududuh, apa-apan kau Kiba? Pagi-pagi sudah berteriak didepanku." Mengerucutkan bibir, naruto segera bangkit sambil mengusap bokongnya yang telah mencium lantai, Gaara hanya bisa menghela napas pelan sambil memutar mata melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

"kau sih, dari tadi kupanggil tidak menjawab. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Kiba kemudian duduk disebelah Naruto, Gaara pun duduk dibangkunya dibelakang mereka berdua.

"ha-ah, mimpi itu datang lagi Kiba. Bedanya kali ini aku berada ditengah taman bunga mawar merah pekat seperti darah dengan halimun yang sangat tipis mengelilingi tubuhku. Aarrgghh,, lama-lama aku bisa gilaa…" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Gaara dan Kiba berpandangan sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Naruto dengan prihatin. Sungguh malang nasib sohib kentalnya ini.

"sudahlah naruto, itu hanya bunga tidur jangan terlalu larut memikirkannya." Ucap Gaara datar, namun Naruto tau gaara sangat khawatir padanya dan itu membuat naruto merasa sedikit lebih baik. Setidaknya kedua sahabatnya mampu mengurangi kegundahan hatinya, senyum hangat pun menghiasi bibir mungilnya. Dengan semangat naruto memeluk Kiba dan Gaara.

"ayo kekantin sebelum pelajaran dimulai"

"yeah, ayo makan.."

Dan Gaara lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghembuskan napas pasrah. Poor Gaara

.

"kyaaa!"

"Sasuke kun, aku mencintaimu!"

"Shikamaru sama!"

"kyaa, Neji kun! Menikahlah denganku!"

Dan teriakan-teriakan lain yang hanya ditanggapi dengan malas oleh ketiga pemuda yang diteriaki itu, dengan cepat mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju meja kantin sebelum bisikan dari Neji membuat mereka bertiga mengulas seringai licik.

"ck, perempuan. Bisa tidak sih mereka tidak berteriak setiap jam istirahat?! Seperti tidak pernah melihat laki-laki saja." Decak Kiba

"masalahnya Kiba, ini bukan istirahat. Ini masih pukul 7.35 dan kelas dimulai 25 menit lagi." Sela Gaara datar. Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi cemberut dari Kiba, dengan gemas ia memeluk pemuda pecinta anjing tersebut.

"sudahlah Kiba, jangan cemberut terus. Baksomu sudah habis kan, kembali kekelas yuk. Aku belum selesai mengerjakan pr biologi, nomor 5 apa jawabannya?" Tanya Naruto sembari bangkit berdiri yang diikuti oleh Kiba dan Gaara. Mereka bertiga berjalan melewati gerombolan tadi lalu berhenti ditangah-tengah saat dirasa gaara tidak lagi berjejer bersama mereka.

"Kiba, dimana Gaara?" Tanya Naruto bingung tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya dari tabnya.

"tidak tau, Gaa…ra?"Naruto menolehkan kepalanya bingung saat mendengar ucapan Kiba yang terputus. Kiba menyenggol perutnya sedikit kemudian menunjuk sekeliling dengan dagunya, naruto pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Kiba.

Mengerenyitkan dahi saat merasa ia dan Kiba berada ditengah lingkaran, semua murid disekelilingnya terlihat sedang menahan nafas.

"kalian terlihat seperti sedang melihat hantu saja, kenapa kalian?" Tanya Kiba polos, kemudian memakan keripik yang tadi dibelinya.

"psst, menengoklah kebelakang." Bisik salah satu murid. Dengan serempak Kiba dan Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan terbelalak saat melihat tiga pemuda pangeran sekolah berada dibelakang mereka.

"Naruto, Kiba"

"Gaara?" Naruto bertanya bingung melihat Gaara sedang dicekal salah satu pangeran KHS yang bergaya bak model iklan shampoo itu.

.

.

Tbc~

 **gomen ne kalau pendek.. elyne ngetik ini sambil nonton film Blitz yang buat elyne ngantuk.. ,**

 **jadi, mohon dimaklumi kalau gaje yah... arigatou..**

 **RnR please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hanakotoba**

 **Disclaimer © masashi kishimoto**

 **Genre : romance, family, friendship, del el el**

 **Warn : BL, boyxboy, gaje, typo(s)**

 **†††**

"Naruto, Kiba"

"Gaara?" Naruto bertanya bingung melihat Gaara sedang dicekal salah satu pangeran KHS yang bergaya bak model iklan shampoo itu.

#

"sampai kapan kalian berdua akan bengong disana dan bukannya menolongku." Ucap Gaara jengah dengan suasana yang ada, padahal ia mati-matian berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan pangeran KHS model iklan shampoo tersebut.

"bertemu lagi eh, dobe"

Twich

"teme.. aku bukan dobe." Desis Naruto tidak suka, matanya memicing menatap sinis salah satu pangeran KHS berambut emo itu. Sedangkan Kiba hanya memutar mata bosan karena lagi-lagi bertemu dengan rusa paling menyebalkan seantaro KHS.

Menghela napas pasrah Gaara memutuskan untuk memutar otak sendiri, memikirkan rencana bagaimana mereka bertiga bisa kabur secepatnya dari situasi yang paling dibencinya ini. Lagi pula bel masuk tinggal lima menit lagi.

'terserah gimana resikonya, yang penting coba dulu.' Batin Gaara setelah ia mendapat ide.

Tendang, Duakh.

"aduh.."

Gigit, Krauk

"aahhh!"

Jambak, Sreett

"sialan!"

Dan viola, ia berputar sekali lalu berdiri disebelah dua sahabatnya sambil tersenyum sinis. Bersidekap didepan dada kemudian melirik Naruto dan Kiba yang menatapnya cengok, ia mengangkat alis, bertanya tanpa suara.'apa?' dan ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tiga pangeran KHS itu setelah mendapat jawaban berupa gelengan kepala dari kedua sahabatnya.

" . !" ucapnya dengan menekan setiap kalimatnya, membuat murid-murid lain yang menonton mereka meneguk ludah ngeri. Bagaimana tidak, Gaara terkenal dengan sifat cuek, dingin, dan datarnya. Namun, ia juga terkenal sadis bagi siapapun yang berani mengusiknya, hanya segelintir orang yang ia perbolehkan untuk mengusiknya, contohnya ya dua sahabatnya itu. back to story.

Sebelum ketiga pangeran KHS itu bersuara, Gaara telah menarik Naruto dan Kiba untuk segera pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan suasana hening, geram, dan yah… tidak enaklah pokoknya.

"aah,, rambutku!" teriakan dari Neji memecahkan keheningan disana, dengan segera ia mendapat deathglare nomor wahit dari pewaris klan Nara karena telinganya menjadi korban keganasan suara cempreng pewaris klan Hyuuga tersebut.

"niisan" Neji menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya.

"hime? Ada apa?" Tanya Neji setelah ia berhasil menguasai dirinya, tidak mungkinkan ia menunjukkan tangisan lebay dihadapan anggota keluarganya sendiri. Merusak image dong. *lalu kenapa kau menangis didepan umum? -_-"

"ano, pelajaran dimulai tiga menit lagi. Nii tidak kekelas?"

"ah iya, ini baru akan pergi. Hime sendiri tidak masuk kelas?"

"aku tugas di uks nii. Wah, sudah terlambat. Aku duluan ya nii san, suke senpai, shika senpai. Permisi." Pamit Hinata kemudiaan kembali melanjutkan larinya yang tadi tertunda

"ya, hati-hati." Jawab Neji dan Shikamaru kompak, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke memandang langit kemudian memejamkan matanya, murid-murid lain sudah membubarkan diri semenit setelah Gaara menyeret pergi kedua sahabatnya. Tinggalah mereka bertiga disana.

"semenit lagi, kau mau masuk kelas atau tidak Sasuke?" Tanya Neji setelah ia melirik jam tangannya.

"tidak, kau?"

"tidak juga. Kau Shika?"

"malas, aku mau tidur. Aku duluan, keatap"

"baiklah, aku akan ke uks saja. Duluan Sas."

"hn." Sasuke memandang datar kepergian dua sohibnya, kemudian menghela napas berat.

"lebih baik aku kesana. Sudah lama juga tidak berjalan-jalan seperti ini." Sedetik kemudian Sasuke berjalan menuju belakang sekolah dan menghilang dibalik rimbunnya semak-semak liar.

.

"psst, Kiba. Bulu kudukku merinding semua nih."

"sama Naru, aku pun begitu."

"kira-kira kapan Gaara akan berhenti mengeluarkan aura membunuh seperti itu?"

"aku tidak tahu, hari ini sepertinya ia sensitive sekali."

"iya nih, lagi PMS mungkin ya?"

Tak!

Deg

Tubuh Naruto dan Kiba menegang begitu mendengar suara menyeramkan dari balik tubuh mereka. Bukan hanya mereka berdua yang merasa was-was begini, tetapi seluruh murid dikelas maupun guru yang mengajar ikut merinding akubat aura mematikan yang dikeluarkan oleh Gaara.

Rupanya kelakuan para pangeran KHS tadi begitu mengusik pikiran Gaara, apalagi perlakuan Neji yang dengan seenaknya mencekal lengannya hingga memerah dan masih terasa sakit sekarang.

'Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha. Mau apa mereka.' Gaara melirik bangku ketiga pangeran itu yang sedang kosong. Sasuke tidak jadi berada disebelah Naruto karena rengekan pemuda blonde itu dengan aduan terlalu sering diganggu oleh pemuda chikenbutt(?) itu. Jadilah sekarang mereka bertiga kembali berkumpul bersama. Dan ketiga pangeran itu duduk bersama.

.

.

Tbc~

 **hm,, gk nyambung ya kyknya fic yang ini... -_-"**

 **gomen n arigatou ne..**

 **RnR please**


End file.
